Johanna Hears Singing Voices in the Sky!
by JDeppIsMyLovely
Summary: HELLO! It's me agian with another Lyric plus Character story! This one is Johanna Reprise  or Johanna II as I like to call it!  in Little Mrs. Johanna's POV! dreadful title I know but I dont know what else to call it...


**HELLO! AND WELCOME TO MY NEW NONSENSE! This time It's the song Johanna II (reprise) but I always call it Johanna 2 :)**

**ANYWAY! sometimes when Sweeney and dear ol' Anthony sing at the same time I act like they are singing at different times so johanna reacts to what both of them are saying. I just wanted to clear that up :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of this following amazingness except the comments!**

* * *

><p><em>I feel you, Johanna<em>

Excuse me? I do believe we've never actually had a conversation, let alone let you feel me up!

_I feel you_

You really don't…better you than that creeper I live with though…ew.

_Do they think that walls can hide you?_

They can unless you have X-ray vision, which you probably don't.

_Even now I'm at your window_

Woah. STALKER.

_I am in the dark beside you_

HOLY SHIT. *rapidly turns head over shoulders*

_Buried sweetly in your yellow hair, _

OMG GET OUT OF MY HAIR! *shakes head*

_Johanna_How do you know my name? I just threw you a key to my room out of my window! Nothing too rash or threatening to my security, nothing like that…

_And are you beautiful and pale, with yellow hair, like her?_

Like who? What are you talking about Mr. Voice-In-The-Sky?

_I'd want you beautiful and pale, the way I've dreamed you were,_

Ummm, what? That sounds a bit creepy…especially since you sound like 30 some years older than me…

_Johanna (in unison)_

TWO people are singing about me? Wow. I'm quite popular considering I never leave my house

_And if you're beautiful, what then, with yellow hair, like wheat_

Wheat? You're comparing my hair color to a _grain_? That's nice…

_I think we shall not meet again my little dove, my sweet_

I don't think we've EVER met Mr. Whoever-You-Are!

_Johanna (I'll steal you, Johanna)_

Guy I threw my key to? You can steal me anytime ;)

_Goodbye, Johanna_

Goodbye, and please don't ever talk to me again!

_You're gone, and yet you're mine_

Umm, no, no, no, no I'm _not _yours. At all. Ever.

_I'm fine, Johanna, I'm fine (Johanna)_

Oh, that's good. Even though I didn't ask, but whatever.

_Smoke! Smoke! Sign of the devil, sign of the devil, city on fire!_

ANOTHER singing person I don't know? What is this? Sing to Johanna day?

_Witch! Witch! Smell it sir, an evil smell, every night at the Vespers' bell, smoke that comes from the mouth of hell,_

Wow. That's pretty dark.

_city on fire, city on fire_

OMG! Where?

_Mischief, mischief! Mischief!_

Mischief? What mischief? You're not making any sense…

_And if I never hear your voice, my turtle-dove, my dear_

Stop calling me pet names! I. Don't. Know. You.

_I still have reason to rejoice the way ahead is clear_

Clear for _what_, may I ask?

_Johanna_

Still me! *wiggles fingers*

_(I feel you Johanna,)_

Right, can you stop saying that? It's getting creepy…

_And in that darkness when I'm blind with what I can't forget_

Well that's quite poetic…anyway, what can't you forget?

_It's always morning in my mind, my little lamb, my pet_

Well in REALITY there is day and night. Get your head checked, Mr. Crazy.

_Johanna_

That's my name, don't wear it out!

_You stay, Johanna (Johanna) _

Stay? I am NOT a dog! Humph!

_The way I dreamed you were_

You DREAM about me? That's so _creepy!_

_Oh look, Johanna, a star (Buried sweetly in your yellow hair)_

Oh great. A star. Find me a constellation, then I'll be impressed.

_A shooting star_

Cool. Now why don't you jump on it and leave me alone!

_There, there! Somebody somebody, look up there, _

Where? All I see is ceiling!

_didn't I tell you, smell that air, city on fire!_

You did, but I still don't see the fire…are you crazy like Mr. Voice in the Sky?

_Quick, Sir, run and tell! _

I am NOT a SIR!

_Warn them all of the witch's spell,_

I honestly have no idea what that means…

_there it is, there it is, the unholy smell,_

I do not smell unholy! I take offense!

_tell it to the beadle and police as well, _

Can't. Im locked in my room and I threw that one guy my only key…not very smart now that I think about it…

_tell 'em, tell 'em, help, fiend!_

I just told you I can't! I really don't think that makes me a fiend!

_city on fire_

You've said that so many times the effect is starting to wear off…

_city on fire_

Yes. I well aware.

_Mischief, mischief!_

I wish I could get up to some, but I'm still locked in my room you see…

_And though I'll think of you, I guess, until the day I die,_

You guess? I thought you, like worshipped me or something…

_I think I miss you less and less as everyday goes by Johanna (Johanna)_

Well, I feel loved.

_And you'd be beautiful and pale and look too much like her_

Her? Whose her? My Mum? OMG, _ARE YOU MY DAD_? HOLY SH-

_If only angels could prevail we'd be the way we were_

Are you calling me an angel? Thanks daddy!

_Johanna (I feel you, Johanna)_

ha ha ha, now I have TWO guys who love me that aren't creepers! Hooray!

_Wake up, Johanna!_

I am awake!

_Another bright red day_

Bright red? Sounds like blood…but that's crazy! You don't kill people!

_We learn Johanna, to say_

Say? Say what? You sound like that woman who makes meat pies, do you know her?

_Goodbye (I'll steal you)_

Bye! And I can't wait for you to steal me Mr. Guy-I-Don't-Know-The-Name-Of!

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo? How was ittttttt? Tell me in a review! :) WARNING: SELF ADVERTISEMENT ALERT! Heyy. You, Yes YOU, should check out my crossover Sweeney's Opportunity if you love Sweeney Todd and Edward Scissorhands! OK; Self Ad over! Have a LOVELY day <strong>


End file.
